


All The Soft Things

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek has a habit of reading aloud to himself. Something he doesn't think much of until Theo moves in with him and he finds out how much his reading relaxes Theo.





	All The Soft Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who wanted Derek in glasses and a soft sweater reading to Theo.  
> Hope you like it! ♥

Derek doesn’t know when it started, but somewhere along the way he found he liked to read aloud. It’s usually to himself. He’ll mumble the passages of books as he’s sitting on the couch reading. Or ingredients to whatever recipes he’s making as he’s cooking or baking. It’s just something that he does. No one else notices because he’s never exactly had a reason to read around them, at least not like this.

He’s so used to it that he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it anymore. So when he’s sitting in his living room reading from one of his favorite history books while Theo works on his laptop he doesn’t even think about it. At least not until he goes to turn the page and realizes he doesn’t hear keys clacking anymore. He glances over to see Theo watching him. He looks a little dazed.

Derek knows better than to say anything. He just smiles to himself and continues reading. And if he reads longer than he planned to just because he likes the way Theo relaxes back into the armchair and his eyes drift closed, well that’s his business.

It keeps happening after that. He knows the reading aloud would happen regardless but sometimes he makes a point to read aloud when Theo is in the room. He never misses the way Theo seems to relax as he reads, the tension he sometimes carries falling off his shoulders.

It becomes a habit. Something they’re used to. So much that sometimes when Derek isn’t reading Theo will look to whatever book Derek has sitting on the table and that’s all Derek needs to know what he wants.

Theo starts sitting closer after a while, no longer putting up the pretense of working on something else while Derek reads. Derek doesn’t say anything about it. He likes that he can help Theo, even in this small little way. He knows why. He can’t deny the way the thought of his voice soothing Theo to sleep makes his stomach flutter. Or how he finds himself watching him sleep sometimes, taking in how at peace he looks sleeping like this. Derek knows what the feeling is. He’s just not sure if he should do anything about it.

Sometimes it feels like Theo is interested. His eyes will linger on Derek a little too long and the way he’ll look at him… Derek has never seen Theo look at anyone else with such open affection before, at least not without putting a mask back in place or brushing it off.

Derek can understand it. It’s been a while since he was able to let his walls down and let someone in. It’s getting easier with the pack, but the person that he finds himself feeling the most comfortable with is Theo. He knows no one would expect either of them to be soft but they seem to bring it out of each other. They understand each other in a way no one else probably ever could.

Derek looks up when he hears footsteps padding down the stairs before Theo appears in the living room. He’s wearing one of Derek’s sweaters and a pair of sweats with his feet bare. That had been something new for both of them too. That they can just relax in comfortable clothes, without shoes on, and without the fear that any moment they’ll have to run for the door.

“You’re not reading?” Theo asks, settling down into the couch next to Derek. He’s close enough that they’re touching and Derek has to fight the urge to reach out and take his hand.

“I was about to,” Derek tells him. “Just got a little lost in thought.”

“Oh?” Theo grins, nudging his shoulder with Derek’s. “Were you thinking about me?”

Derek knows better than to try and deny it, not that he really wants to. “Yeah. I was thinking about how safe and happy I am here. With you.”

Theo’s mouth drops open in shock, before he closes it and clears his throat, “Yeah well, you look happy. With the whole soft sweater and glasses thing.”

“So do you,” Derek says. “You look comfortable.”

Theo grins and settles back against the couch, his head coming to rest on the arm Derek has thrown across the back of it. “I am. I’m happy here too, Der.”

“Good,” Derek says, giving him a soft smile. “You deserve to be happy, Theo.”

“So do you,” Theo says.

“I am,” Derek tells him. “It took a while for me to get to a place where I thought it was okay for me to be happy, but I am. And you’ve helped with that.”

“You’ve helped me too, you know?” Theo says, “I’d probably still be homeless if it wasn’t for you. But you’ve given me a second chance. You’ve helped me more than anyone else ever did, and you never had to. You didn’t know me. You could have left me on the street but you took a chance and took me in. I’ll always be grateful for that.”

“We all make mistakes, Theo,” Derek says, “As I’ve told you. Some are bigger than others. There are very few people that I believe are beyond redemption, and you’re not one of them.”

Theo shifts until he’s facing Derek and then bites his lip. Derek doesn’t miss the hint of nervousness when he asks, “Can I…?”

Derek isn’t sure what he’s asking but he finds himself nodding and agreeing, “Yeah.” He knows there’s not a lot he would deny Theo.

Theo surprises him by wrapping his arms around Derek’s middle and hugging him. It doesn’t take long for Derek to reciprocate the hug, his own arms moving up to wrap around Theo’s back. He just holds him like that for a while, letting Theo take the comfort he needs. Derek knows what it’s like to crave simple touch. He has to wonder how long it’s been since Theo was hugged like this. Too long probably.

“Are you going to read?” Theo asks, his voice quiet and slightly muffled from where his face is ticked against Derek’s chest.

“I can,” Derek says.

“Please. I like when you read.”

Derek smiles and picks up the book off the table, doing his best not to jostle Theo too much as he goes. He finds the page he was at and starts reading, his tone soft but loud enough for Theo to hear him. He reads but it’s hard to focus on the words with Theo so close. He can feel his heart beating against his chest and smell the clean, pine scent of his soap. He does his best to continue reading and he can feel Theo relaxing further into him.

Derek looks down at where Theo’s resting with his eyes closed. He can tell Theo’s still awake. He’s seen Theo sleep enough by now to notice the little changes in him that occur when he’s actually sleep. He’s close but not there yet, and that’s fine by Derek.

Derek’s hand comes up to brush through Theo’s hair and he smiles when Theo sighs and pushes into it. It’s that contentment that has Derek wanting to take the chance. He takes a deep breath and goes for it, "And he was really really beautiful...especially when he slept."

Theo’s eyes blink open to meet his, “That’s not history.”

“It could be ours,” Derek tells him. “Something we look back on or tell our grandkids about.”

“ _Our_ grandkids,” Theo says.

Derek’s eyes widen as he realizes just what he was implying. They haven’t even kissed yet and he’s talking about them having grandkids. Jesus. ”Sorry if I…”

Theo kisses him. The angle is awkward at first but it still gets the points across. Then he’s shifting until he’s in Derek’s lap, his hands on his shoulders as he leans in, bringing their lips together for a slower, deeper kiss. Derek’s hands finds their way to Theo’s hip and around his back as he pulls him closer.

“I want that,” Theo speaks the words against his lips when they pull back. He lets out a giddy laugh that Derek just has to smile at, “I want all to have all the things with you Derek. I never thought something like this would be possible. But if you’re serious…”

“I am,” Derek assures him. “I mean, I’m not saying I want to go out and get married right now or anything. I think we should start with something smaller like a date and work our way up. But I know I want a future with you, Theo. Whatever that may bring.”

“I want to grow old with you reading books to me,” Theo says. “And doing all the little things you love that no one else knows about. Like baking and wearing soft sweaters and glasses. And getting up early sometimes to watch the sunrise from the back porch as you sip your tea. I want all the things, big and small, because I’m sort of in love with you Derek Hale.”

“Sort of?”

Theo rolls his eyes, “More than sort of. I’m a lot in love with you.”

“I’m a lot in love with you too,” Derek grins before pulling Theo in for another kiss.

“Maybe one day I can tell you a story,” Theo says, his face bright and happy. “About a lost boy who fell in love with a soft wolf.”

Derek smiles, “I think that one will be my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
